


Naughty or nice, you're mine

by Kailedescope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailedescope/pseuds/Kailedescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a smutty christmas one-shot with a side serving of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or nice, you're mine

One winter night, on the twenty fifth of December, many families are celebrating an occasion of giving in their own unique ways, some spend it reading a book while huddling near a fire while others simply bond as they feast. However, this Christmas, a guy of short stature but slim muscular built was tied to his bed with his teal-eyed lover straddling him. This is the tale of Levi Ackerman, Eren jäger and the perfect kiss. 

" Tch... " 

  Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as Eren bent over to tie his arms up, bounding them together in nothing but an apron, and since the apron was a little loose...he could very well see everything...He bit his lip while staring straight at Eren's pink nipples, 

" And...done! " 

  The brunet exclaimed as he dusted his hands after tying so many knots, Levi was strong and he couldn't afford having him free himself in the middle of their special session. Eren hummed a Christmas tune as he walked out of the room, leaving his lover to stare at his ass as he bounced out. He took his time, returning to the room while stirring a bowl of deliciously melted chocolate. He dipped a finger into the warm gooey mixture, and sucked the chocolate off it, 

" Mmm...the chocolate you bought tastes reaaally good ya know... " 

  Levi furrowed his brows, Eren knew Levi had a sweet tooth and eating it in front of him wasn't helping. Eren batted his eyelashes and asked Levi with a sweet smile all angel-like, 

" Would you like a taste Levi? " 

  Levi glared at him and reluctantly nodded his head, placing a smirk on the brunet's face. Levi knew it was a bad idea, agreeing to let Eren have his way, he's in for a solid two hours or more of non-stop teasing and who knows what else Eren has up his sleeve, right at the start, Levi's precious candy was already being used.  
  Eren stirred the chocolate a little more and deemed it ready, then he placed it aside and took only the top part of his apron off, revealing his chest, leaving the knot that hung around his hips still done. He made Levi stare at him as he slowly picked up the spoon and dribbled the chocolate all over his nipples, flinching a little as the warm sauce covered his sensitive nubs. The raven stared with wide eyes as the brunet crawled over to him, leaning in closer and closer, nearly drooling at the tasty sight, 

" Lick it off for me please? " 

  Levi swallowed his spit, hesitantly opening his mouth, blushing a little at how sexy Eren was. How could this dainty treat be all his? It was too good to be true. 

" Hurry~ the sauce is dripping down and it feels funny... " 

  Levi licked Eren's chocolate covered nipples, sucking on them so that he wouldn't waste a single drop of sweetness, he gave the other one the same treatment, then reached down to lick some that had ran down Eren's torso. How he wish he didn't have his hands bound. Once he was done, he looked up hoping for more. Eren ran his fingers up Levi's jawline and down his neck, so close to each other that they're foreheads touched. 

" Does daddy want more? " 

  Eren asked in an undertone of play, staring straight at Levi's cool grey eyes with a mischievous gleam in it. His hands wandered further down Levi's torso, stopping right before the bulge, nudging it with his knee, 

" I think this is a yes~ " 

" Tch...shitty brat... Hu-hurry the fuck up already. " 

  Eren went down and unzipped the zipper with his mouth, relieving a little stress from the building bundle Levi had. He placed open-mouth kisses on it, wetting the cloth further with his saliva, gently biting the cloth and pulling it down at an agonizingly slow pace. Groaning when his erection was finally free, Levi held his breath in an attempt to stay quiet while Eren dribbled spoonfuls of chocolaty goodness at the tip of Levi's dick, purposely letting it slowly cascade down his aching member. 

" Nghhh... " 

  Levi held back the best he could, moaning as the warm sauce slowly dripped down his swollen dick having nothing he could do about it. It twitched as Eren look down, teasing it by rubbing the slit with a finger, 

" Look Levi, it's twitching... " 

  He leaned down till his lips ghosted the hard length, his hot breath fanning against it as he whispered in a low voice while staring straight into Levi's silver polished orbs, 

" Do you...want me to lick it? " 

  At this point, Levi's whole body was already steaming hot and his face was red from holding back his moans, he quickly nodded and Eren took his swollen member into his mouth in one go, making Levi throw his head back while letting out loud moans, 

" MMGH! E-Eren! Ha-haa...ah! " 

" Dus sit geew good? " ( Does it feel good? ) 

" N-no! Don't tal-ah! " 

  Eren sucked off all the chocolate, licking it at the head and sucking his way down the sides, getting every bit of chocolate before taking it down to the hilt. Levi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he came, the cheeky brunet was fast in his actions and made sure Levi didn't cum down his throat, but inside his mouth instead. He didn't swallow, he had other intentions, he forced a kiss on Levi, pushing all his cum into his mouth, their lips separated with a white strand still dangling from their lips. Eren gripped Levi's hair and pulled it back, forcing Levi to look up at him while demanding in a cold tone, 

" Swallow. " 

  Levi did as he was told and Eren slipped a finger in to opened his mouth, checking to see if he really did obey his demands, 

" Good boy... " 

  Eren untied his apron and flung it across the room, he started fondling with Levi's member wanting it to be hard again, at the same time, he pushed three finger into Levi's mouth, coating them with saliva. Eren turned around so Levi could have a full view of him preparing himself, his hand reached back, gently caressing the entrance, pushing a finger in and sliding it out while lasciviously moaning. He added another finger, stretching his hole to let Levi have a peek at where his dick would be going. Levi gulped as he stared at Eren's gaping hole, silver eyes full of lust. Eren got impatient with preparing himself and decided to just move on. He turned around to face Levi, positioning himself to ride him. He slowly sat down, hissing through his teeth as pleasure slowly filled his body, 

" Mmmggghh!! "

  Eren moaned as it went all the way in, shaking from his size, fingers clutching onto his lover's shoulders as he struggled to steady his breath. It took him a while before he could move, he slowly sat up feeling the length almost slide out of him, then he pushed himself down again shuddering a little as he was filled, Levi closed his eyes while his head dropped down as he panted heavily, his pride disallowing him to cum again before Eren did. He opened his eyes as Eren buckled his hips, wrong choice, he stared at Eren's painfully swollen and lavishly red member while his hips moved up and down on his dick, 

" G-god Eren... Th-this is torture... " 

  Eren clenched his fists to stop himself from releasing each time he went down, trying to keep his submissive figure from showing, 

" Mmghh...god, y-you're so-ngh! big... " 

  Eren moaned into Levi's ear as his hands grabbed Levi's hair, something inside Levi snapped, he couldn't take it anymore; more then anything he wanted to rip the rope that bounded his hands, pushing Eren down once he was free, and thrusting into him till his partner went over the edge, moaning his name aloud while his fingernails dug into his back, but he can't so sneakily snapping his hips when Eren went down had to do for now. He heard Eren's breath hitch as he came from his surprise move, his chest painted white as his finger slowly loosened their grip on the black silky strands. Levi leered, he's going to regain his position as dominant soon, 

" So soon? " 

" S-shut up...It's your fau- " 

" Eren. " 

" W-what? " 

" Untie me. Now. " 

  Chills ran down Eren's spine from Levi's sudden change of tone, he hesitantly reached up to untie Levi's hands still a little unsteady from his earlier release. Once his hands were free, Levi immediately flipped them around, pinning Eren to the bed, leaning down to nibble on Eren's ear as he murmured into it, 

" You've been a bad boy Eren... " 

" Mgh... St-stop it... "

Levi leaned up and looked over at the bowl of chocolate, slightly hard from being set aside for so long, he reached over to pick the bowl up, stirring it as he questioned Eren, 

" Do you want your present? " 

  Eren turned away and slowly nodded, blushing scarlet from his answer. Levi picked up the spoon and dribbled chocolate on Eren's nipples as well as a line down his torso, he leaned down and his tongue followed the trail, ending at the brunet's collarbone. The raven cheekily kissed Eren on the lips before lifting his legs and placing them on his shoulder, positioning himself at Eren's entrance, 

" N-no! Wait! It's still- " 

" Then show me how good you can be. " 

  Levi thrusted into Eren, making the brunet release loud moans, fingernails digging into the sheets as Levi pounded into Eren, snapping his hips at an angle that made Eren jerk, even his hole seemed to be spasming, sucking Levi's dick deeper, 

" MMNNN!! Levi! Ah! " 

  Levi leaned down to suck on Eren's pink nubs, hard after only a few licks, he continued his line from Eren's collarbone to his neck, sucking red spots all over it, though he was more surprised at how flexible Eren was. Eren's nails dug into Levi's back as he felt another orgasm burning up in his stomach, 

" Mmm...so sweet... " 

" L-Levi! Slo-down! I'm gonna cu- MMGHH! " 

  Eren threw his head back as he came for the second time, Levi thrusted a little more before he came, grunting from Eren's nails and the treatment Eren's ass was giving his dick.He continued to thrust into Eren till he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on his partner, a little tired from all the teasing and adrenaline running through his veins. Amazingly Eren could still laugh in between his pants as he combed his fingers through Levi's sweaty bangs pushing them back, and kissing his forehead, 

" Happy birthday Levi and Merry Christmas. " 

" Before all the Christmas shit I want to get my chocolate kiss. " 

  Eren chuckled reaching to the bedside for a wrapped piece of heart-shaped chocolate, originally part of Levi's present, he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Before he could reach over to kiss Levi, Levi pounced on him and immediately shoved his tongue into Eren's mouth. The chocolate gradually melted, satisfying their taste buds with a little bit of bitterness and a tinge of sweetness. Levi deepened the kiss, wanting more of his sweet sugar cube. 

" Mmgghh...rivai... " 

  They reluctantly parted so they wouldn't suffocate, having their fingers intertwined, Levi rested his head on Eren's chest and with the brunet's loud rhythmic heartbeat reverberating through his ears he breathless mumbled, 

" That's the second most perfect kiss I've ever had. " 

" What?...What's the first? " 

" The one at our wedding. " 

  Levi held Eren's hand up, bringing a shiny silver ring to view, it hugged his finger perfectly and matched the one Levi had on his finger. Eren teared up, holding Levi in a tight embrace, sharing his warmth on this cold winter night, agreeing with Levi's words. Indeed the kiss that sealed their vows was the best kiss the couple has shared. Levi ruffled the brown mob as he stared at the little crystal beads of water slide down the brunet's cheek, mumbling softly the merry greetings of this rather sweet holiday, 

" Merry Christmas brat. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Theres a short sequel to this and it's caked " Sneak a kiss under the mistletoe... "


End file.
